fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Ania
. |name = Ania 母 (Anya) |gender = Female |species = Unknown |status = Active |height = 5' 8'' |weight = 104 |age = 37 |chrono = Nintendo's Amazing Race Fantendo's Amazing Race }} Ania (母 - Anya in Japanese) is a character in the two shows Nintendo's Amazing Race and Fantendo's Amazing Race, both of which are produced by Hoola-Z Productions. Ania acts as the host in these shows and informs viewers at home what the teams must do or where the teams must go in each leg, as well as waiting at the pit stop and eliminating the last-arriving team. Appearance Ania is a large pink humanoid creature somewhat resembling a tiger. The fur on her arms has a gradient that leads from pink to white as it reaches her paws, as well as on her legs. The rest of her body is completely covered by her clothes. Ania, being the host of Nintendo's Amazing Race and Fantendo's Amazing Race, wears a brown drab shirt that has pockets in it for holding necessities as well as shorts of the same color with multiple pockets. Her overall figure is tall and bearing, but she is not much taller than the average female person when standing. She usually has her hands at her side or put together in front of her, and she always stands up perfectly straight. While Ania's species has not been determined, she may prove to be the same species as Dethora, the star of the Storymode in Super Smash Bros. Emerald. Role in Nintendo's/''Fantendo's Amazing Race'' Ania acts as the host in the Nintendo's Amazing Race and Fantendo's Amazing Race, similar to the reality TV show hosts, including Phil Keoghan, the longest lasting Amazing Race host. In the race, Ania performs two main roles. She explains the tasks all the teams must perform, as well as explain the various aspects of the game. She also waits at the pit stop and the finish line informing the teams which place they finished at, as well as telling the first place team their prize for the leg and the last place team that they are eliminated. She also flies around the race checking in on teams and tells the viewers what the status of all the racers are, usually after commercial breaks. Ania may also go and see specific certain places during the race in special circumstances, but she mainly just waits at the pit stop for them. Personality While there is not much information about her in the show, she does hold a firm position on the show and doesn't show emotion at the pit stops when the teams are usually. She acts like other hosts in the reality TV shows around the world. She does seem to act the same overall as she does in the show. In her other appearances, she seems to have a confident personality. But, despite this, she has slight anxiety and usually gets nervous when being immediately confronted, especially if her confronter is excited. Appearances Nintendo's Amazing Race In her debut appearance, Ania hosts the show. She works tirelessly to get all over the world to host the show, and has no thought of leaving. Fantendo's Amazing Race Ania decided to host this similar show as well with teams of Fantendo characters. Battle of the Freshest After a long debate whether she should be the host of Battle of the Freshest or not, as she was not marine wildlife and didn't fit the theme of the show well, Hoola-Z Productions ruled that she would be come the host of this remix of Survivor. She acts as the host of this show by explaining the various tasks and walking the teams through tribal council. Gallery Ania Sketch Dreii.jpg|Ania sketch by Ania_Scy_Request.png|Ania render by IMG 20190807 154726.jpg|Ania sketch by AniaCL4090.png|Ania render by Trivia *As mentioned above, Ania seems to be the same species as Dethora, but neither of their species are confirmed. *When appearing in fighting games, she has quite unique attacks, as appearing in reality shows requires no fighting skills. Her attacks usually end up to being different aspects from the show, such as using the mat at the pit stop as a weapon. Category:Females Category:Hoola’s Characters